A Surprise Visit
by Chimera452Bast
Summary: A Response to a Challenge in which Max goes to a party and runs into Logan, then things start to get interesting. ML. AU.
1. Chapter 1

A Surprise Visit

The Challenge: Max crashes a party where Seattle's rich bachelor's and socialites are and she meets Logan. Max is there originally to steal the Bast and she's dressed for the occasion, but, no one knows who she is and Logan falls for her, even though he has no idea who she is or why she's there. Logan is walking and he wants to know who this mysterious woman (Max) is. Logan is still Eyes Only unbeknownst to the people at this party and Max is still an X-5.

Disclaimer: I don't own them, tear drop & sniffle

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Happy birthday Sylvia. You look beautiful." Logan smiles and leans down to kiss the hostess on the cheek.

"Thank you Logan. I must say, I'm surprised to see you here. I was told that you don't normally come out to these things. That you are always too busy doing one thing or another." Sylvia replies while taking Logan in. Logan is dressed in the formal attire every other male is wearing, but Sylvia notices with great pleasure that Logan has a way of filing out his tux. A song comes on a Sylvia turns to Logan and holds out her hand. Logan knowing that there are people watching him accepts her hand and leads her out onto the dance floor. They begin to dance and midway through the song, that was when everything changed.

The whole reason Logan was here was to capture an exchange of information going down by two of the guests. Logan didn't know either man personally and figured this was his only shot at getting what he needed to close down Jerry Mason's operation once and for all. As he made his way over, someone bumped into him. Too busy trying to keep an eye on Mason and the other unknown man, Logan didn't catch whom bumped into him, but still mumble a sorry and continued on.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Max couldn't believe her luck. She was surprised at how easy it was to get inside the house to the party.

_I didn't know people still did things like this. Damn, to think that there are people just sectors away that are starving._

Grabbing a flute of Champaign from a passing waiter, Max makes her way over to the back of the room. Looking at all the guests, appearing to be looking for someone when in actuality, she is checking out the security that she is going to have to go against.

_I bet they turned most of it off because of the party. It would be kind of hectic to have to deal with the alarms going off constantly with all the people coming and going from room to room._

Max smiles at this thought. Already knowing where the item is being held, Max walks casually to the hallway. In all appearances, it would seem like she is heading to the bathroom. Max turns down the hall and after passing two doors, she finally spots the door she was looking for. That was when everything changed.

Two men come out of a room down the hallway, and look up in surprise and shock. Max not wanting to get caught looks at the door again and turns around only to bump into Logan once again.

Two times in one night? Man I need to watch where I'm going. Logan thinks to himself as he grabs the young lady's arm. Realizing for the first time how amazing this woman looks in her midnight blue spaghetti strap dress. Logan follows the slit to see that is goes all the way up to her mid thigh.

"Hey. What are you two doing down this hallway. This is a closed hallway. Max looks at both men and decides to play it dumb.

"Thank heaven. Can you please tell me where the bathroom is?" Max smiles at both men and notices both of them looking at her, but not at her face.

"The bathroom is clearly marked at the other side of the hall, you couldn't have missed it." Replies Mason, while his companion turns to Max with a smile and extends his hand in a greeting.

"Hi, I'm Oscar Torres." He holds on to Max's hand longer than necessary. Max finally pulls her hand free when the scene is interrupted with Logan clearing his throat.

"Dear, I was just coming to look for you. I couldn't find another bathroom either. You know how the ladies are guys, always having to use the restroom, and the lines are longer than those at the sector checkpoints. Logan's attempt at breaking the mood worked, but only until Max turned to look at him. He notices the pissed off look on her face and realizes that he is going to get an earful in a minute.

"There is one three doors down on the left, but don't tell anyone I said anything. This wing is suppose to be closed off for the auction." Oscar says, not caring that Logan called Max 'dear' because in his eyes she was still fare game. They weren't holding onto one another, so apparently she wasn't that interested in the man. Max seeing the look Oscar is giving her leans back into Logan. Logan is surprised by this mysterious woman playing along with his story but goes along with it. Hoping to escape with what he came for and his life. As the two men pass, Mason looks at Logan and whispers something in Oscar's ear. Once the two men round the corner the silence is broken.

"Mind telling me what you are doing down this hall?" Logan looks at Max with a curious look. Max returns the look with one of her own and replies instantly with one of her own. "Ya know, I could ask you the same thing 'dear'. What was all that about?"

Logan realizes that she's got him and takes a step closer to Max. Max not being one to back down from a challenge doesn't move. Logan takes another step closer, while maintaining eye contact with Max the whole time. When he is only a breath away, he says, "Name's Logan Cale. What's yours?"

Max looks at Logan, starting from the top of his head and going down as far as her eyes can take her without stepping back and replies evenly, "Bathroom, excuse me."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

AN: OK, so there you go. There is more, but I don't know if this is any good. This is my first fanfic, and all the mistakes are my own. Hint Hint Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

_What the hell just happened here? Why didn't she answer my questions. There is no line at the bathroom so what is she really doing down here._

_Who the hell does he think he is? I was perfectly fine. I could have been on my way out by now with the Bast if it wasn't for him. I'll give it a few more minutes and then I'll just go finish the job and leave before anyone gets suspicious._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Max heads out of the bathroom and when she doesn't spot anyone she heads over towards the room where the Bast is being held. Max opens the door and slips inside without making a noise.

_They didn't even lock the door, its like they are just asking to get robbed. Oh well, who am I to disappoint?_

Upon approaching the table, Max takes in all the other pieces around her. _What a shame, if I had more time and a bigger bag, I could be getting a serious pay day with some of this stuff. _Max leans over the Bast, checking for any lasers or wires that might trigger an alarm, upon seeing none, Max picks up the Bast and places it into her bag.

See, that isn't how these things work. You have to place a bid, and IF you win it, THEN you get to take it. Logan steps out of the shadows slowly walking towards Max.

_How in the hell did I miss that? Max you are getting sloppy, you should have been paying more attention to what is around you then on...other things._

"Yeah, well I didn't want to take the chance. So if you'll excuse me I'll be on my way." Max turns to leave only to have Logan grab onto her arm.

"I can't let you go with that. The owner is bound to notice its missing." Logan turns Max to face him while keeping a tight grip on her arm. Max just smiles at the situation. Logan seeing the smile asks, "What's so funny?"

"I don't think anyone at this party has to worry about a little thing like this going missing. So you can let go of my arm now and we will call if even." Max replies with an even wider smile knowing that she has played her trump, and has the winning hand. Logan leans so close to Max that she can smell his cologne and Logan at the same time take in the smell of cherries and something else.

"Actually, I know he will. You see, that right there, is mine. Mind telling me what your name is ma'am?" Logan watches Max's facial expression change from one to victory to shock.

_Can my luck suck any harder?_

"Well in that case, Mr. Cale. Mind telling me what you were doing spying on those two men. Who was it again? Oh, that's right, Mr. Mason, and my buddy Oscar." Max playing the joker in a desperate attempt to get out of her with as little complications as possible. This is not the type of dress for ass kicking.

"Still don't want to tell me your name? Fine. That's okay, I'll figure it out in a minute. Security is on its way. When you picked up the Statue, it set off the pressure alarm. Didn't think of that one did you?"

Before Logan finishes his response, Max hears security coming down the hallway. Looking in all directions, she realizes she only has two options. One, take out Logan and whatever security is coming, or two, leave with the Bast and high tail it out the balcony window. Hearing security right outside the locked door, trying to open it, Max makes her decision. She turns and runs towards the Balcony, diving head first easily landing in a roll and running all in three second flat. Logan walk over to the edge and doesn't see anything. However, when he looks down he notices that it is a good fifteen feet down to the ground.

_What the hell just happened here? And who the hell is she?_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN: Please RR. Let me know if I should continue this or not, any suggestion or tips are appreciated. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
